


Rehabilitation;

by tatsujun



Category: Persona 2, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akira's name is Akira btw, Also he learns about his past along the way. aka the bumps, Cause this entire fanfic is about rejecting canon, Gen, Goro Healing Fic, Goro's road to recovery, and I hate the name ren, and also i hate atlus, basically this is an au where Ryotaro adopts goro, but more importantly Nanako adopts Goro, op can't write but op tries to do what atlus can't/won't, though there will be bumps. He will get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsujun/pseuds/tatsujun
Summary: Akechi Goro was truly playing an unjust game, wasn't he?After being found out as the true culprit of the mental shutdowns, and Shido being found guilty for everything he has done. Goro is relocated to a remote town known as Inaba, where his new life will begin.[Goro Lives Au cause he honestly deserved better and low key pisses me off how Atlus just Killed him off even tough he had the Perfect chance for redemption.]





	Rehabilitation;

He should be dead.

He honestly should be. One minute he was facing off against the phantom thieves in his fath- Shido's palace, summoning Loki, showing them his true power. Then his cognitive self arrived, and to be honest, he thought he WAS going to die... But then the leader of the Phantom Thieve, took his gun... and shot him. The next thing he knew, his cognitive self fell, and they fought the remaining shadows. But now, he's riding a train to a small town, far from Shibuya.

A soft jingle rung through the sound system _"Inaba Station, left side doors"._

The young Ace Detective, though hating that title now, stood shortly after the train begins to come to a halt and taking his many bags down from the compartment and begins to head towards the doors the announcer referred to.

Inaba... This was going to be his new life, this is where his rehabilitation will take place...

The doors slide open as the speakers repeat the current location and walks out of the train and out of the station itself and begins scanning the area for his new housemate. Of course, it didn't take long before he spots the detective with his coat hanging over his shoulder, and what looks to be a thirteen-year-old girl standing beside him. "Hey!" The older man said, waving his hand to draw Goro's attention. Brushing the wrinkles out of his suit, walking closer to the detective in question. He had a few wrinkles around his eyes and he seemed like he wasn't afraid to sport the salt-and-pepper look. But despite being in his older age he still seems to be well built.

"So, you're the famous Goro Akechi," a rough chuckle comes from his lips as he turns to his car, obviously hoping for him to follow. A nod was given, "famous"… Ew. Walking up to the small car, he holds the door open for the younger detective, letting him slide in then proceeding to head to open the back door for the younger girl who was shockingly quiet, and then to the driver's side. Making sure everyone was secure in their seats, he starts the car's engine and begins talking once more.

"Before we actually enter the town, you should know it's not very fancy, per say... But the people in it do bring out the charm in it. So, I hope you find it at least find it comfortable." And it was greeted with silence. Awkward, Extremely. Before too long, the older detective coughed a little bit to break the tension before speaking again, "It's not that big of a town. Or at least not what you're used to," a slight wave of the hand was given and then returned to the wheel. Honestly, the only thing the detective could think about was to talk about the town. "Though, I think you have been here before..." It was true, he was here for a case long ago.

Though, he never really got to absorb the entire town, so there were still many things he hadn't seen. And not before too long, passing the fields of possibly rice that was being picked by family farmers, and worker's wives chatting the latest gossip, they were in Inaba. It was a rustic place, but it did seem to have updated since the last time he was here. Newly installed telephone and television poles. And there seems to be new streets that curve into new residential areas. But besides that, it was all Inaba to its core.

Turning into a small one-way street and into a small dust lot outside of an older styled house, the detective, Dojima he was told, switched off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt (as did the younger girl in the back seat. Who, if Goro was going to be completely honest, forgot was there). following the pair, Goro unbuckles his seat belt and follows them to the door of the small house. Unlocking the door, Dojima walks in and begins to speak once more. "Well, here we are," Another rough and awkward chuckle. "It's small, but it's... Cozy."

Goro couldn't disagree, the extremely small kitchen that bleeds into the slightly larger living area was honestly very comforting to be in. "Follow me, I'll show you where your bedroom is." A nod of his head, he follows Dojima to the stairs and up to the second floor, where a small hallway leads to yet another small room, but enough for one person to sleep in. It has a futon, tv, couch, and a table in the middle.

"Alright, I'll bring the rest of your stuff from the car, for the time being just relax." A 'thank you' was given to the older detective in return to his hospitality.  
"Oh, and before I forget, since you didn't attend to most of the third year of your last school, you will have to retake the last year. However, my partner's son is in the same grade as you so I got you into the same class as him, to make it easier on you." He shakes his head before heading down the stairs to retrieves the other's luggage from the car.

Watching as the other walks away, Goro walks over to the futon and a wave of want to sleep came over him. Laying himself down, not caring he was still wearing his usual grey suit, he let his eyes droop to a close. It wasn't for another hour did he wake up again. And when he did wake up, all he did was change into more comfortable clothing and went back to sleep. The next day broke, and waking up later than he usually does. He was called down by his now current guardian. Grabbing and changing into the neatly pressed uniform that hung on his bedroom door, which he assumed was the Yasogami High's school uniform.He begins walking down the stairs, buttoning up the jacket on the way down.

Noticing a new face, he assumed it was Dojima's partner. He looked on the older side, soft wrinkles around his eyes, but they were hardly seen behind the orange tinted glasses he wore. Redish hair, which half of was pulled into a tiny pony on the back. The only thing that truly popped out about him was the long, black tattoo that ran along his arm. Noticing the other, both adults turned their gazes towards Goro, and Dojima's partner gets a smile on his face.

"Ah, hello," A small pause was given before he starts talking once more. "You must be... Goro?" a small nod, telling the other Yes, that Is his name, thank you for remembering. "My name is Tatsuya Suou. Feel free to just call me Tatsuya though."  
Before he could respond, he was met with a sigh, which kind of threw Goro off a touch. "I am sorry, I really don't know where that boy is..." A laugh came from Dojima as he took a sip from his coffee mug. "He always was a rebel, you know that Suou." Which was given a puff of hair and an eye roll, which just screamed "damn kid".

it wasn't too long before they heard the door open and someone stepping in. A young boy, with his hood up and a large bag over his should. Nose deep into his phone like those kids now a day usually have.  
"You do realize you're late, right?" Turning off the phone, and stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. There was just something, or someone that the other student reminded Goro of.

"I know, but Morgana was being whiny again." And Goro could have Sworn her heard a "No I wasn't!"

Wait.... No, it couldn't be- And before he could finish his train of thought, the other pulled down his hood to reveal a mop of black hair.

Akira Kurusu... **_Fuck._**

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,, chapter one everyone...  
> Goro will be talking more later on, but for right now he's trying to adjust himself to his new surroundings and the new places.
> 
> I have,, so much planned for this fanfic.


End file.
